kamenriderziofandomcom-20200214-history
2005: Rejoice! Echo! Roar!
is the thirty-third episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the first part of the Kamen Rider Hibiki tribute arc. Thus, it features the return of Todoroki and Kyosuke Kiriya, portrayed by Shingo Kawaguchi and Yuichi Nakamura respectively. It also features the only TV appearance of Zi-O KuugaArmor since him appearance in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER. Synopsis Woz appears to be suffering alone inside 9 5 Do. Woz is wondering how to give Sougo the greatest celebration for his upcoming birthday on April 28th. When taking a look back at Sougo's graduation album, he is reminded of a classmate who wanted to be an oni in the future! At the same time, Another Rider appears...! Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Hibiki: 13 years after the end of the season finale. Plot In a game center, a young man is approached by Uhr. The timejacker states that the young man used to have a dream to become an "oni", and he will help him to achieve that dream... transforming the young man to Another Hibiki. Woz is on a distraught because this is Sougo's birthday but he doesn't know how to celebrate it as befit of the future Demon King. Geiz and Tsukuyomi don't really care however, but Woz gains an unlikely ally in Junichiro Tokiwa who also want to surprise Sougo. As they talk about this, Junichiro brings Sougo's primary school yearbook. Sougo then remembers about his old friend that is weirder than him, in that he want to become an "oni" in the future, and he learned under a man named Hibiki. Geiz remembers a Kamen Rider based on oni, Kamen Rider Hibiki, and said that this is a clue to the next Ridewatch. Sougo and Geiz go into the city looking for Sougo's old friend. Geiz explains that the being called "onis" are from an ancient organization pledged to protect peace. Suddenly Another Hibiki attacks them. Sougo transforms into Zi-O KuugaArmor while Geiz transforms into WizardArmor. In the midst of battle, suddenly a man separates them, and he transformed into an oni, Todoroki! The oni is on upper hand against the Another Rider when someone attack him with a flame, enabling the monster to escape. Then, another man named Kiriya Kyosuke appears before them, introducing himself as Hibiki. Realizing that this man is his old friend's teacher, Sougo takes Kiriya to his home. In 95 DO, Sougo explains that he needs Kiriya's Ridewatch, but Kiriya didn't found anything like that. He does agree to give Sougo his Ridewatch though, but he must prove himself worthy to become an oni. Overhearing that, Woz also want to come as he must train to celebrate an event grandiosely, making Geiz trying hard not to laugh. Sougo, Geiz and Woz go to train at Kiriya's, when Woz tries too hard and interrupting Sougo and Geiz's training. Sougo proves to be too weak for physical training and he protested to Kiriya, stating that he needs the Ridewatch to become king. The mentor just said that he doesn't worthy to have his Ridewatch. He leaves and reminisce about his past pupil, the boy named Tsutomu. Meanwhile, Tsukuyomi found Todoroki. She asks about Kiriya, in which the senior oni said that Kiriya is not Hibiki and he is not to be trusted. Another Hibiki reappears and attack Todoroki again, and he almost win once again before Uhr reverses his finisher using time-stopping power. Sougo and Geiz, called by Tsukuyomi, arrive on the battle site. Geiz states that Sougo doesn't have Hibiki Ridewatch, so he must transform into Zi-O II to defeat the Another Rider. Geiz transforms to GeisRevive Shippu to chase the monster, and they both launches a rider kick to defeat Another Hibiki... revealing his identity as Tsutomu, Sougo's friend. Sougo undoes his transformation to help Tsutomu, but Uhr reinsert the Hibiki Ridewatch to him, transforming him back. As Geiz goes to attack the resurrected Another Hibiki, Kiriya arrives and transform into a white-colored oni to protect his pupil... much to his surprise when Another Hibiki assault him brutally instead! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Todoroki, Transformed Kyosuke: *Another Hibiki: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Kuuga, Ex-Aid, Zi-O Ridewatch II **Geiz ***Geiz, Wizard, GeizRevive *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***KuugaArmor, Ex-AidArmor, Zi-O II **Geiz ***WizardArmor, GeizRevive Goretsu, GeizRevive Shippu Errors *When Sougo summons KuugaArmor, the CGI effects show "RIDER TIME" and "RODER TIME" instead of correct "ARMOR TIME". *After being knocked out of his transformation, Todoroki is still wearing clothes, despite an Oni's clothes normally being destroyed by their transformation. **The reason of this change might due to censorship reasons. Notes *As part of ''Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 7, . *'Viewership': 2.4% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Riders: Zi-O, Geiz **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-O Ridewatch II, Kuuga ***Geiz: Geiz Revive (Shippu) *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tadajol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, W, Kuuga, Decade, Zi-O II, Ryuki, Zi-OTrinity, Chalice, Blade, Agito, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Ghost, Cross-Z, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Knight, Geiz Revive, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai *This is the final episode of Kamen Rider to air in the Heisei Era of Japan. Starting the week after, the show will enter the Reiwa Era. *The air date is same as Sougo Tokiwa's birthday, April 28, which the episode also takes place on. **Like Rina Akiyama who reprised her Agito role for the first time, this episode marks Yuichi Nakamura's first return to the role of Kyosuke Kiriya since Hibiki s end. Coincidentally, both Nakamura and Akiyama were co-stars in Kamen Rider Den-O and continued to reprise their roles on many occasions after Den-O s end. *The Rider Armors used in this episode relate to the original Kamen Rider Hibiki ''series. **KuugaArmor: ''Kuuga and Hibiki share the same producer, Shigenori Takatera. Additionally, Kuuga is the first Heisei Main Rider, this episode is the final episode aired in Heisei era. **WizardArmor: Actor Shingo Kawaguchi previously portrayed Masahiro Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Mage in Kamen Rider Wizard. Also, Hibiki aired alongside for Super Hero Time 2005, a magic-themed series. **Ex-AidArmor: Kamen Rider Hibiki's Game World counterpart was the last opponent during Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm final episode. ***The arcade game played by Tsutomu in the game center is also the game that Emu Hojo (with the alias Genius Gamer M) participated and won in the tournament *This isn't the first time Sougo and Geiz attach their Ridewatches into their Ziku Drivers before equipping them to transform, as this practice was first done by Sougo himself in Heisei Generations FOREVER and then by Geiz in episode 16. *Since the new status-quo with the Another Riders being born in 2019 had begun with the Blade tribute arc, this is the first arc since to not have the main actor reprise his role. In this case, Shigeki Hosokawa does not return as Hitoshi Hidaka. **Hosokawa's absence is largely attributed to his strained relationship with producer Shinichiro Shirakura during the filming of Hibiki. *Final TV appearance of Zi-O Ex-Aid Armor and Geiz Wizard Armor. **Only TV appearance of Zi-O Kuuga Armor See Also *''Surprised with Replicas'' - The last episode of the Kamen Rider Series to air in the Showa Era. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2005：いわえ！ひびけ！とどろけ！ *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2005：いわえ！ひびけ！とどろけ！ References ru:2005: Славься! Звучи! Громыхай! Category:Crossovers Category:New Form Episode